


Quarantine Day One

by Navydragon33



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinky, Smutty, kpop, wenjoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navydragon33/pseuds/Navydragon33
Summary: This is a Wenjoy quarantine fic that was bound to happen. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 28





	Quarantine Day One

Wendy’s POV  
Joy burst through the door carrying multiple bags of groceries.

“Here let me help!” I say getting up from the couch and taking two bags from her. “Wow you really bought a lot” I say glaring at the many bags of snacks she bought. 

“Hey if we’re gonna be stuck here because of some dumb virus for a week or more I wanna be prepared!” she says defensive. 

I go over and give her a kiss on the cheek. “Well I’m glad we are more prepared than we need to be” she smirks at my response.   
God she’s so cute. I wouldn’t wanna be quarantined here with anyone else. 

After putting the food away we make popcorn and watch a movie. She snuggles up close to me. I plant a kiss on her head. 

“What was that for?” she asks, confused. 

“It’s lonely here without the other members. I’m glad they went home to be with their families though. Thanks for staying with me!” I say, giving her a big smile. 

“I didn’t want you to stay all by yourself for weeks. I’d never leave you.” she says, shifting her gaze from the movie to me. 

We stare at each other for a moment. She slowly moves closer to me and kisses me. We go back to watching the movie and she falls asleep on me. I watch her sleep. I’m glad we are quarantined together cause I’d go crazy even a second without her.

In the morning I wake up to her sleeping on my chest just as it was the night before. I smile at her and kiss her on the head. 

“Good Morning sleepy head” I say as she wakes up.

She sits up and rubs her eyes “Good Morning Wannie” she smiles brightly.   
I smirk at the nickname and then kiss her again on the forehead as I get up. 

We make scrambled eggs for breakfast and sit on the couch watching a show. 

“Quarantine day one” she says and lets out a small sigh. 

“What do you wanna do today?” I ask between taking bites of my eggs. 

“You!” she replies with a smirk. 

“Maybe later”

“Hey, it’s not like we have anything else to do!” she jokes back. 

She goes back to eating her eggs after she realizes she is not gonna get anything out of me right now. She gets really pouty like she usually does but I don’t give her her way this time. and I feel kind of bad. It’s only 11 am on day one. 

Throughout the day we cook, dance around like idiots, and watch tons of movies. When dinner arrives we drink...a lot. 

We end up putting on slow music and dance. Right up against each other just her and I. My head rests on her chest. I hear her heartbeat. It’s fast. Her hand moves down from my back to my butt. I look up at her. Both our eyes filled with lust. She’s wanted this all day. She leans down and kisses me. She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine. 

“Can we now Wannie?” She smiles a little. 

“Yes” 

She picks me up and brings me to my room kissing me most of the way there. We messily kiss as she gets my top off throwing it to the floor then doing the same with my bra. She pushes me down onto my bed. I’ve never seen her like this before. We look at each other for a few seconds and then she climbs on top of me. Her hands in my hair finally make me realize this is real. 

She pulls away and says “You are all mine and no one elses. Not Irene’s, not Seulgi’s, and not Yeri’s. MINE.” then starting to undo the button on my jeans.

I grab her wrist “Is our sooyoungie jealous?” I laugh a little. She gets pouty. 

“You always pick everyone else over me. Like remember that interview where you choose Selgui unnie over me? I watch you. You like them too? Don’t you?” 

“Yes Joy-ssi I like them but I love you. You are my girlfriend. They are like sisters to me and nothing more. You...you are more.” I say looking right into those dark brown eyes. 

I guess that was all she needed to hear because within seconds she’s back to kissing me like there’s no tomorrow. First on the lips then on my neck...hard. 

“What are you doing?” I say through a laugh. 

“Leaving marks so everyone knows you are mine!” she says between kisses. 

I smirk at the response but then feel her tugging my jeans off of me. She comes back by placing small kisses along my leg. When she gets closer to my center I shudder a little bit. She runs her hand along my middle and I let out another small moan. 

“Damn Wannie you are so wet” she then pulls my underwear off leaving me completely exposed. She runs her hand back up to play with my nipples for a few seconds. Then her mouth meets my clit and I let out a loud moan. Her tongue makes circles around it. I grip the sheets as she moves her tongue faster and faster.   
“Ahh fuck I’m so close!” I say as I run my hands through her long hair. 

Once she figures out that I’m really close she stops. 

“What the fuck sooyoungie why did you stop?” I say sexually frustrated. 

“Wait” she says and then runs out of the room. 

I lean back on the bed waiting for her to come back which feels like forever. 

“I thought we could use this!” she says when she finally returns holding a small red vibrator. Of course it’s red. She holds it up as if it’s her most prized possession which is accompanied by a huge grin on her face. 

“Sooyoungie I don’t--“ 

“Come on Wannie I’ve been saving it for a time like now. Don’t you wanna have a little fun while no one else is around?” she raises her eyebrow. 

“Fine.” I say running a hand over my face. 

She quickly jumps back on top of me. “If it hurts or you get uncomfortable then tell me and I’ll take it out. Okay?” 

I nod and give her a smile. I honestly wasn’t sure about this. We’ve never done anything like this before but she seemed cool about it so I did too. 

She turned it on and carefully placed it where she thought best. I moaned loudly at the first touch of it. She made small circles around my clit with her fingers. 

“Sooyoungie…” I moaned as I came hard. She took the vibrator out and licked my juices off from it. I was still shaking from the orgasm that I just had. 

“How was that?” 

“It was great and better than expected” 

“See I told you” she smirked at her great idea. 

Next she did something that I really didn’t expect. She lifted her skirt and then placed the vibrator where it was able to suit her needs. 

“Wait let me” I say, grabbing her arm. 

“No Wannie this was for you tonight. Besides I get myself off with this all the time. It should be quick anyways.” 

I didn’t wanna sit there awkwardly and watch Joy get herself off so I decided I would help despite what she said. 

I switched spots with her allowing her to lay down on the bed. Now straddling her I reached under her skirt and grabbed the vibrator from her. Surprisingly she allowed. I realized she wasn’t wearing any panties and smirked at the discovery. She kept making small moans as I moved the vibrator around. I kissed her as she moaned louder and louder into my mouth. As she got closer she grabbed my shoulders. 

“Ahh Wannie I’m gonna come” she said and then came as she arched her head back and let out a string of moans, some including my name. I watched her come down from her high. I took the vibrator from below and licked her juices off for her. I threw it to the floor when we were done with it. I climbed off from on top of her and cuddled up next to her in my small bed.

“I love you Joy-ssi” I said curling my head up into her chest. 

She stroked my hair for a little while and I got used to this new feeling I had for her. It feels different now knowing that she can make me and wants to make me feel this way. 

“That was fun!” she finally spoke up as she shifted to laying on her side. 

I did the same in order to be able to look into those beautiful dark brown eyes of hers. 

“That was just the beginning! It’s just you and I for a few weeks in this quarantine babe.” she laughed. 

I smiled at the thought of us being able to do this all the time without worrying about any of the members walking in on us. 

“Why did you decide to bring out the vibrator tonight. We’ve been together for so long so why now?” I asked curiously. 

“Because I knew it would make you scream louder than I’ve ever made you scream before” she smirked “since no one was here they wouldn’t hear you” 

“Of course you would know that” I laughed “and hey I meant what I said before. You are more to me than any of the other members. I love you.”

“I love you Wannie” she said, placing a kiss on my lips then closing her eyes. 

“Goodnight Sooyoungie”


End file.
